clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Race to Mars
The Race to Mars was a great race between the RDA and PASA to reach the planet Mars first. Prologue It was hard for Swiss Ninja not to remember the time Explorer went to the moon. It made him very jealous that he did so before Swiss himself did (as usual), but he had such a low self esteem lately ever since the last war ended. Today was the worst of those days because he had discovered a Book in his library about the Moon Mission that Maddieworld had bought. Swiss: "AAAHHH! How disgraceful! This book is a shame to Snowzerland! It demotes me to a lower rank then Antarctica!" Swiss Ninja tossed the book into the fireplace. Austin: "Well, then we must go to Mars instead! It's a Planet!" Swiss: "Yeah...you're right. The RDA has been doing some Space Projects. We must start this mission as soon as possible, before that bunch of USA scum!" Austin: "Alright. I think we will have to prepare the rocket's design first, though." Rex came into the room. Rex: "Ah. A Rocket won't do. We should step up from a silly rocket to something more Science-Fiction like, only realistic." Austin: "You mean like a Spaceship that has Guns and a Hyperdrive?" Rex: "Yeah. Except..." Austin: "A tiny spaceship the size of a car can't make it to Mars on time." Rex: "That's why we should make a HUMONGOUS Star Cruiser that includes a hangar, gun turrets, food storage, plenty of fuel, and a hyper drive." Austin: "Ok. We can make it to Mars with that, but how are we going to land on there and then return home with that ship?" Rex: "I'm thinking that we should just take the 'capital' ship right in view or mars, and take a smaller Carrier ship to Mars and back to the Capital Ship." Austin: "Ok. The Capital ship should also have other space ships for defence purposes, just in case." Swiss: "There are no aliens in space, though. So there's nothing to worry about!" Austin: "It's not extra-terrestrials that I'm worried about. It's competition." Swiss: "Oh. So get to it! We will contruct the collosal Capital Ship on Pen Chi Island with the help of the RDA. I will provide War Bots as troops since they don't need to breath oxygen." Austin: "Yeah. I also have plans for making the Smaller Carrier Ship just for Java Ghent." Austin and Rex went to the drawing board and began their designs. --- The Two came back to SN a couple hours later. Austin: "Behold, the Capital Ship of Snowzerland!" It Includes a Hangar, Lazer Blaster Turrets (Since Fruit couldn't be used in space), Warp speed, The War Bot Quarters, and our own personal bedrooms too. Swiss: "Very Impressive! I love that you made a 3-D image of it!" Austin: "Yeah. It took most of the day. The Carrier was easier to do....since it was smaller. I only had time to make a blueprint. I hope Java Ghent will be happy with it. Since he is the one who will pilot it." Rex: "You made the blueprint?" Austin: "Well, those RDA scientests helped. A lot." Rex: "AAAAAAAAAND?" Austin: "Hey, I came up with the idea, and I did the basic drawing stuff." Rex: "I helped too, you know! You didn't know where the blasters should have been placed. And you didn't know about the engines, and...well, yeah. Here's Java's ship." He unfolded the blueprints. Swiss: "Yes. I hope it will still fit into the Capital Ship's hangar!" Austin: "Oh, It will." Swiss: "Take those in to the RDA Headquarters and start building the ships!" Chapter 1:Tensions Rise The News of the Mars Mission couldn't stay a secret for very long, since SN had a huge ego. He went off to brag about it to the press as soon as the RDA approved it. The Hochstadt Gang were the first ones to hear about this from their Headquarters in Frostize. The Most Nerveous of them all was Brendan Stars, the President of PASA. Stars: "Oh no! This is the end for PASA!" Fisch: "WHAT? That's not true!" Stars: "Of Course it is! Look at their designs! It's so High Tech! PASA has never made anything this big!" Fisch: "Yeah. And?" Stars: "We can't compete with them with the rockets and probes we have! They even have an army going with them!" Fisch: "Well, that's why we must create something that's just as good as theirs!" Fuut Ga: "We will have to make a Capital Ship to take us to Mars and a Carrier Ship to land on the surface." Sancho: "Hey, I think I have a good Carrier Ship design!" Jock: "Ooh! Can we See?" Sancho: "Sure. I made these plans back in the days before I founded Polaris". Sancho took the plans out of his pocket. Sancho: "It was a proposed design for the XLR project, one by Snowing that we cancelled a few years ago." Piper: "That looks like the perfect Carrier Ship! Can I drive it???" Sancho: "Well, yes, the controls have add-ons for puffles." Fisch: "Ok, then. Piper will be the pilot for the ship, Jock will be the Admiral who will command the operation from the Capital Ship......" Vickers: "Can I co-Pilot?" Fisch: "Okay." Then out of nowhere Explorer and Akbaboy fell into the room from the rooftop. Akbaboy: "That's why pranking me causes big accidents." Explorer: "Meh . . . who cares?" Akbaboy: "I do." Explorer: "I don't." They soon began to fight. Fisch: "Hello, Akbaboy and Explorer. Care to join us?" Akbaboy: "Don't Mind if I do." Explorer: "I know this is about PASA and Swiss Ninja. I am in." Fisch: "Good. Now, Leonardo, can you assign all of the Hochstadt Gang's Positions for the Mission for me please?" Leonardo: "Got it, chief!" Explorer: "Aren't you Swiss Ninja's pet Puffle?" Leonardo: "I used to. I ran away from him since he was a bad owner." Leonardo began to draw the table and soon finished: Akbaboy: "Let me just add one thing to the blueprints." Piper: "You'll mess it up!" Akbaboy: "Of course not! I'm great at this stuff!" He scribbled something in. Jock looked at the blueprints and saw that he scribbled in at least 5 extra engine looking things. Akbaboy: "I can add in at least 5 extra turbos to make it feel like we're getting to Mars at the speed of light." While those two where doing that, Leonardo, Piper, and Jock went off to make the Capital Ship Design. Fisch: "Our Command Central will be here at HQ in the Operation Room." An Hour later, Leonardo, Piper, and Jock where finished with the plans for the Capital Ship. Fisch: "Perfect. Now all we need to do is to build it." ---- Ten days later, the Hochstadt Gang had permission to build the ship outside South Pole City. Akbaboy: "How are we going to build this before the Snoss do? They're already half way done! We don't even have a Construction Crew!!!!!!!" Sancho: "Hello, I have my Pontrier Transportation Company. 1,552 workers. And I also have friends at Snowing." Fisch: "Quite the contrere! I hired the best builders Antarctica could ever want." Jock: "Do your Stuff, Midas and Herb!" The Two Boys got to work immediately. Piper: "I'd like to see SN try to beat us now!" ---- Little did they know it, but there was a Snoss Spy who overheard the whole thing. He contacted Ausitn Immediately. Austin: "Swiss! The Gang Hired Midas and Herb to build their capital and carrier ships! We need to send in more troops and builders to fix it!" Rex: "I'll Call in their rivals then." Swiss:"Rivals? Who can rival Midas and Herb?" Rex: "Everyone has rivals. Phineas34720 and Ferb90210." Swiss: "Call them in. They can help our construction crew." ---- Sadly Midas and Herb were too fast for Swiss' construction crew and both Snowzerland and the USA were finished already. Luckily, they only scheduled the lauch the next day, while Phineas and Ferb90210 finished overnight. Now, the Snoss and the Antarcticans where ready for their Missions. Chapter 2: Liftoff At Gentoo Island Air Base, Sancho Monte Captio was briefing the crew on their pre-flight checklist, via radio. Sancho: "Hydrualics?" Dan: "Check, ready to go." Sancho: "Alright, looks like everything is ago. Contact 134.7 for Frostize." Dan: "Will do." Sancho: "Good luck! Contact me or Frostize if in need of assistance.My frequency is 117.6." At Mission Control, It was 11:59 AM, almost time for liftoff Everyone was trembling with neveousness....especially Dan Beronews, who was sitting at the Capital Ship's Controls. All the ships, the carrier ship, the passengers, and an armada of USA and CNIC Soldiers who would operate the Fighter Starships (for Battle) where already on board. Jock sat patiently on the Admiral's Chair. Then, Fisch Hochstadt's Voice came up on the radio. Fisch: "You ready guys? There are hundreds of penguins who are going to watch this momentus launch! They are even broadcasting it all over the news!" Jock: "That's wonderful. Now, we are all ready." Akbaboy: "Great. Next thing you know I'm gonna have paparazzi following me everywhere for being a 13 year old in space!" Fisch: "It's time! Start the Engines!" Dan started the engines. Fisch:'' "Liftoff in 10...9....8....7....6....5....4....3....2....1.....LAUNCH!" At 12:00 Noon Exacly, the Capital ship began to hover into the air and blasted out of the planet's atmosphere. The sky became black and full of stars as the Capital Ship left Earth. Dan: "Alright, we are on-course, slowing boosters down to 60." Dave: "We have left the Earth's atmosphere!" XTUX: "Roger that!" Sancho then contacted them on the radio, Sancho:"Release rocket boosters now, this is Gentoo Island. Maintain current course, at 56 degrees east. Set throttle to Level 10." Dan: "Roger, Capital One." The Earth became smaller and smaller, as the spacecraft flew farther and farther from the Earth, and Antarctica. In the weapons locker, Akbaboy and Jock were stocking the supplies on the shelves. Akbaboy: "THERE'S A 13 YEAR OLD IN SPAAAAACE!!!" Jock: Who's the 13 year old? Akbaboy: "MEEE!!!" Jock: "Akbaboy, just pass me the Hydro Gun." When news broke out that the launch was successful, everyone in Antarctica Celebrated. ---- Back on Pen Chi Island.... Austin: "SWISS! THEY LAUNCHED! WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" 12yz12ab: "Can I come along?!" Swiss: "Yeah, OK, just hurry into the ship!" Austin: "We have to bring a science nerd? Great. The whole trip's gonna be him talking about how earthquakes are caused by Tip the Iceberg Parties." Rex: ".........." Everyone stopped what they where doing and headed out into the Snoss Capital Ship. The Television Crews quickly set up their equipment. When everyone and everything was packed in, the countdown began. Announcer:"10...9....8...1....LAUNCH!"'' Rex: "We forgot to say the other numbers!" Austin: "Did ya think that we had time for that? We need to catch up!!!" The ship took off. Immediately, the crew was forced backward into their seats. Austin: "I'M....GOING....TO BE....SICK!!!" Rex: "Shut up." Swiss: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Java: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Johnathan: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 12ab: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rex: "Wimps." Austin: "HEY, IT'S EASY FOR YOU CAUSE YOU HAVE THAT SUIT!" Finally, the thrusters shut off and the g-level went back to normal." --- Meanwhile at the Hochstadt Gang Capital Ship's bridge, Dan: "Okay, we are maintaining 13,000 knots, Heading 57, set to maintain current course." Admiral Jock: "Good. I'm turning off third and fourth boosters off. We need to save fuel." Dave: "We've got everything in place. Hydraulics, avionics, navigation, battery. Fuel level is currently 95%" Dan: "Okay, all the cabins are alright. We've got our food stocked, and our lavatory hooked up." Sancho then conatcted them via radio, Sancho: "The fourth computer at the Operations Room is down. Radio is currently down for Frostize, as that computer was the only one with radio capabilities. We still have your location though. Stay on-course. Don't even alter it by one degree -- you'll need a gravity assist from the Moon on your way out. The Moon is currently about 67,000 nautical miles away from you, by the way. The plan is to use the momentum from the Moon flyby to get within range of Mars. Then you can use your hyper drive to take you the rest of the way." Dave: "Okay, roger that" ---- When the Snoss Capital Ship left the atmosphere, they could already see the PASA Captial Ship heading for the Moon. Swiss: "They're going the wrong way!" Rex: "No, they are going the right way...it's just that they.." 12yz: "Are going to slingshot around the Moon faster to Mars." Austin:"We don't need to do that, we have a Hyper Drive!" Rex: "But, we've never tested it yet!" Java: "One error will kill us!" Austin stopped the ship, but not completely because they where still in orbit. Austin: "I'm going to turn on the Hyperdrive for the sake of Snowzerland!" Swiss: "Heil Snowzerland! High Ho Austin Devetcher!" Little did they realize that they had stopped several hundred feet above the ISS. ---- In the ISS, Human Scientists and Astronauts where working about their reasearch until the Snoss Capital Ship cast a shadow over the Station, which made it darken. Astronaut 1: "What the? What's casting a shadow on us?" A Scientist looked out the window. Scientist: "OH NO, IT'S A GIANT SPACESHIP!" Astronaut 2: "How big is it, approximately?" Scientist: "I would say approximately 1,100 meters long and 200 meters wide." Astronaut 3: "Wowee, she's a big one!" Scientist: "Contact Houston at once!!!!!!!" ---- Rex: "How long does it take before this slow loading, low tech ship goes into hyperdrive???" Austin: "It takes a lot of energy, so it's still powering up! And it's not low tech." Swiss Ninja was taking pictures of the Earth. Swiss: "I never knew there was a whole nother bunch of continents (besides Europe and Africa, which I have been to..) that we have never attempted to Conquer!" Rex: "Good luck with that." Austin: "Hey, it's charged!" He slammed the button down, extremely hard, and then jumped into his seat, closed his eyes, plugged his ears, and... waited. The ship began to move slowly away from the ISS, and then, suddenly blasted into the Hyper drive mode. Everyone (except Rex):"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" ---- Back at the ISS.... Houston:"Our camera's are not detecting any super massive aircraft. Are you sure you saw something?" Scientist: "What do you mean you don't see...." Astronaut 1: "Uh, sir, it's gone! But in the direction it was going, it looked like it was heading for Mars..." The Scientist ran to the window to see if it was true. Scientist: "WHAT? How can this be possible?! It was right HERE and it was HUGE!" Houston: "That's it. We are hanging up. We will send a shuttle to pick you up, ok? You have obviously been standing too much in the sun over there, with all those harmful UVA rays there." Scientst: "NOOOOOOO!" ---- "This is Dan to Gentoo Island, we've just completed our lunar flyby," said Dan to Sancho. "It was beautiful. Expecting to be in-range of Mars in about 2 minutes." Suddenly, Piper, Vickers, and Clovis saw the Snoss Capital Ship Boost off to Mars with their Hyperdrive. Piper: "JOCK! FIRE UP THE HYPERDRIVE! THE SNOSS ARE ALREADY AHEAD!" Dan: "WHAT?! But Mars isn't in range yet! We need to wait 2 more minutes!" Jock: "Just press the button!" Dan pressed the button, and in sixty seconds, the hyperdrive was activated..." Everyone: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Jock: "CATCH UP WITH THAT SNOSS CAPITAL SHIP!!!!" Chapter 3:Cruising to Mars For Humans, (who have lower level technology) travel to Mars would take them 6 to 7 Months. But since the penguins used their Hyperdrives, travel to Mars would only take about two to three days. On the PASA Capital Ship, everyone was just cruising in hyperdrive comfortably after they got used to it. They where able to eat, talk, walk, and even sleep comfortably too. The PASA Capital Ship also came with a Gravitational Control Engine so that the penguins wouln't float around. The PASA Capital Ship also had a cafeteria that served food made by Clovis, Leonardo, and some other helpers. Thee was even a band playing this tune: 100px Piper: "This is some good food." Vickers: "Yup! I just can't wait to be one of the fist puffles in space!" Piper: "Well, I'm going out first." Akbaboy walked into the cafeteria. Akbaboy: "Gimme the best with a Dance." Clovis: "Flavor?" Akbaboy: "Icey Explosion." Clovis: "Here ya go." Akbaboy: "Thanks." He sat down and gulped everything quickly because before soon Jock would be yelling at him to get back to his station. Jock: "AKBABOY! IT'S TIME TO GET BACK HERE!" Akbaboy: "OK JOCK! Jeez . . ." He ran out as quick as he could and got back to his station. Fortunately he ran into Dan's room. Akbaboy: "What does this button do?" Dan: "DON'T PRE.." He pressed the red button which activated the turbos that he scribbled into the blueprints earlier. They blasted off -- And were at least 300 miles ahed of Snowzerland. ---- Swiss Ninja: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THOSE TWERPS ARE GETTING AHEAD OF US!" Everyone but Rex: "WHAT?!?" Rex: "Told ya so." ---- A Knight from the Spaceship Hangar came to Admiral Jock who was on his chair. Knight:"Hello, cousin Jock. I am Gottfried Hochstadt, a relavtive of yours." Jock:"OK. Your name is pronouned Goat-Freed right?" Gottfried:"Yes. I hail from Deushland. I hate Swiss Ninja for taking over my homeland and lying to my people." Jock:"So you have come to help us?" Gottfried:"Yes. I want my homeland liberated from all these lies." Jock:"Ok." Gottfried:"Say, what can I do on this ship?" Jock:"You can be a pilot for the X-Wing Fighters. Do you know how to fly an aircraft?" Gottfried:"Yes. I took lessons." Jock:"You're hired." Gottfried:"I won't fail you, Admiral!" Gottfried walked off to the Hangar proudly. ---- Back at the Snoss Capital Ship, Austin was trying his hardest to catch up with PASA. Austin:"AARG. Once we reach Mars, we will blast those PASA Scum to Pieces!" Rex:"Funny thing enough, we didn't make a chart for our positions on the ship!" Austin:"Isn't It a bit too late for that now?" Rex:"Not really. We haven't reached Mars yet." Java:"I will make one now!" Swiss:"I will help Java!" After a minute or two, they where done. Swiss:"It Looks Good. Hang on what's Johnathan doing?" Austin:"Him? Oh remember when you were sleepy and you asked me to fill in the paperwork? Well, the RDA sent you a letter recommending Johnathan for a promotion since our Special Operations Commander had resigned and I signed it. So he's our SOC." Swiss:"Excellent." ---- Both Ships where cruising along well....with no malfunctions. That nex day, Mars came into view. Jock:"Look! It's Mars! Slow down the ship, and prepare to board the Carrier Ships and Fighters! Soldier:"Roger, Admiral." ---- Swiss:"Hey, it's Mars! Catch up with the Enemy! We are leaving Instantly!" Java:"I will fire up the Carrier Ship sir." Swiss:"TALLY HO FOR THE GLORY OF SNOWZERLAND!" Austin:"Ahem." Swiss:"And for Austin, Java, and What's his name!" 12yz:"Good luck! Bring back some Rock Samples!" The first Snoss on Mars were about to leave. Johnathan entered the room as they left. 12yz: What are you doing here soldier? Johnathan: 12yz, I'm a superior officer. 12yz: Rank? Johnathan: Special Operations Commander. 12yz: Johnathan. Welcome on board! By the way, why are you here? Johnathan: I have feeling it won't go as planned. The RDA and Snoss special operation soliders soon entered, guns loaded. Chapter 4:The Red Planet Both Capital Ships stood completely still in front of Mars. Everyone was watching the enemy capital ship. Suddenly, the two Carrier Ships departed from their Hangars Simoutaniously. With them came an swarm of Escort Fighter Ships. Piper:"The Centennial Tern has left the Hangar!" Dave:"Roger that!" Gottfried and his fellow pilots quickly went into their starfighters and followed the Carrier Ship. The Snoss War Bot Vulture Droids also followed the Worker I. Java:"That PASA hunk of Junk will be creamed. Rex, fire the Ion Cannon!" The firing Ion Cannon took everyone by surprise. Piper:"They're firing at us! Squardon, commence Attack positions! Akbaboy, man the Quad Laser Cannon!" Akbaboy:"Ok!" Clovis:"What should I do?" Piper:"Sit there!" Vickers:"Turn on your video camera! We are about to witness something historic!" Akbaboy began shooting at the Worker I, as the Worker I was shooting at the Centinnial Tern. Vickers:"Turn up the speed!" Rex:"Amp up the speed Java!" Both Ships flew strait to Mars....and entered through it's atmosphere. They both landed in unison. It was silent once more. ---- The Video Interrupted ALL Antarctic TV Channels. Everyone came to the TV to see this momentus event. Finally, the Worker I door opened, and the Centinnial Tern's walking Platform lowered down. Clovis gave Akbaboy the Camera, and put on his suit. Austin did the same with Rex. Finally, both penguins where pushed out of the spaceships. Because of the low gravity level, Clovis flew up at bit and Landed on the ground with his face, and dropped the flag. Austin touched the ground one second later, this time with the flag in the ground before Clovis. Clovis got up. Clovis:"Oh no! I dropped my flag!" Austin:"Looks like you lost this time, Hochstadt losers!" Piper came out of the ship next. Piper:"NOT TRUE! CLOVIS LANDED ON MARS FIRST!" Austin:"Oh Yeah, but he didn't put his flag in the ground first, so this is a victory for Snowzerland!" Clovis:"I landed first, making me the first penguin on Mars! The Glory belongs to PASA!" Then, Swiss Ninja Came out. Swiss:"No, I deserve the glory...for being the first Monarch on Mars!" Akbaboy came out with the video camera. Akbaboy:"Well, I am the first Antarctican Monarch on Mars!" Piper:"I am the first puffle on Mars!" Vickers:"I am the second!" Java:"I am the first guy with a Jetpack on Mars!" Austin:"Fine, if you want to play dirty, then we PLAY DIRTY!" Austin took out a control box and pressed the red button. The Button summoned all of the Wasp Fighters down to Mars. It was invasion time. Each Wasp Fighter landed one by one. Clovis:"Uhhh.....guys....we should leave!" Piper:"Never! We can't lose now!" Piper took out his designated outer space lazer blaster and started blasting at the newly arrived War Bots. A Snoss carrier ship, only refered to as MSO6789, landed next to Worker I. Elite RDA special operation soldiers landed and opened fired on the PASA forces. Akbaboy contacted the Capital Ship. Akbaboy:"WE NEED BACKUP!" Dave:"Roger." Dave went over the hangar intercom: "ALL UNITS REPORT TO GROUND FOR GROUND ATTACK NUMBER 33! GO GO GO!" Gottfried went into his starship. Fuut Ga would lead the assault. The Assault Ships took off and entered the Atmosphere of Mars. Akbaboy contacted the ship again. Akbaboy: You HAD to send out Got Fried. SMACK!!! Akbaboy: GAH! Why did Jock have to smack me... Fuut Ga:"Enemy at 12:00! Stay on Target! Ready the Bombs!" All Pilots:"Roger!" Fuut Ga:"Wait for it....wait for it....just a bit closer......NOW!" All the pilots deployed their bombs, and it destoyed some the War Bots. Austin:"We've got some enemies in the sky! Send some more troops!" Then, some more Wasp Fighters came into view and started shooting at the PASA Fighters. Johnathan: Set up AA Deletion Missiles! RDA soldiers deployed rocket launchers on tri pods, which targeted, tracked and fired automatically at PASA fighters. Gottfried:"Commander Fuut Ga, we've got Wasps at 6:00!" Fuut Ga:"Deploy Evasive Maneuvers!" ---- Jock saw all the battles from the Capital Ship. Jock:"We can't keep delaying like this! We need to deploy our LAAT's (Low Altitude Assault Transport) to Mars and make a Colony!" Dave:"We should tell the troops to retreat. We should put our base on the South Pole of Mars. It's quiet there." Jock:"OK. Sounds good. Alert the Troops." Dave:"Retreat Troops. Retreat Troops! Come back to Base!" The PASA Troops Retreated, and eventually did the Snoss. Luckily, SN wanted their base to be on the Martian North Pole. ---- Johnathan and his men didn't retreat. In fact, they only retreated about 10 KM away from the first battle. They had set up a camp in an extinct volcano. Johnathan: Ok men, we've stayed here because we're needed here. I have a plan. Austin has approved it and we're keeping it secret for Swiss Ninja until we do it. Here's what we're going to do. We're going to board their capital ship, kidnap the key figures and hold them at ransom. We'll also deploy a bomb. If they do not pay up, those key figures remain prisoners and we blow up the capital ship. If they pay up, we'll do the same. No one disagreed with his idea. ---- As soon it was peaceful, Admiral Jock deployed the LAAT's Quietly to the Martian South Pole. They began to construct the base out of Metal, and included large Oxygen Tanks for Survival. The Base ran on Carbon Dioxide, a common gas found in the Martian Atmosphere. Well, actually just Carbon. The remaining gas from seperating the Carbon Dioxide is Oxygen, which is eventually sent to the Oxygen Tanks. Now, Mostly Everyone from both ships went to live at their base, as it was more comfortable there. As for other parts of the PASA Station, there was also individual Bedrooms, Bathrooms, a Cafeteria, and even a Gym. As a Defence, there where also lazer turrets and a huge Ion Cannon. ---- The Snoss had a very similar Station with similar features. 12yz had his own laboratory for studying the rocks. 12yz:"Cool! This Martian Rock has some intersting minerals in it. I better write these notes down." Java:"How's It going, doc?" 12yz:"I have been analyzing this Martian Rock. I've also been able to take a sample of the Martian Atmosphere and made some research." Java:"That's Good. His royal Majesty would like to speak to you." 12yz:"Ok. Tell him I'll be with him in a minute." 12yz wrote down his notes in a notebook and went to see Swiss Ninja. Swiss Ninja:"How has your reasearch been doing?" 12yz:"Very good. I have all of it written down in this notebook." He Handed Swiss the book to see. Swiss:"Good. I guess we penguins can go back to Earth. The War Bots can continue the work." 12yz:"ok." Swiss:"Hey, Rex, do we have enough fuel for the trip back home?" Rex:"Yes. The Capital ship has some camouflaged solar panels installed on it. It should already be recharged by now." Swiss:"Then we leave tomorrow in pride!!!" Austin: "Y'know, we could get rid of the Hochstadt Gang here. Our friends at home built some special ships. They're called Inceptors. LOOP Interceptors. It stands for Largely Operational Optimum Planner Inceptors. Anyway, I think we should lure them out into the atmosphere, near the asteroid belt, and then BLAST EM OFF THE PLANET!" Rex:"You take this job too seriously." Austin:"You're one to be talking, Mr. Serious Buisness. Rex slapped Austin. ---- Johnathan's base... err camp, was small. It had only a few shelters for sleeping, several crates for storage and equipment and sentry machine guns. That's it? Yup. ---- Admiral Jock:"Well, we completed our mission. I guess we just leave then. The Scientists except for Explorer will stay here. I've decided that this ship should go to and from Mars every week to replenish on food. However, I'm going to have to find a new admiral to take my place once we return to Earth." Fuut Ga:"Enough of these future decisions! We overheard the Snoss say that they are leaving tommorrow! We must follow them!" Admiral Jock:"Ok. If you wish. We leave tomorrow. Promise." Clovis:"Actually, the scientists are done with their research as well. Everyone, I guess, can go home." Admiral Jock:"Very well, tomorrow, everyone will head for home!" ---- Shadow Guy II and EDFan12345 came bursting into the Mission Control room in the Hochstadt Gang HQ back on Earth. Shadow guy II:"I need to get to the Capital Ship! My evil brother is on the Snoss Capital Ship!" Fisch:"Is he a danger to the mission?" Shadow Guy II:"Yes!" Fisch:"Why are you here, EDfan?" EDfan:"I wanted to come with him." Fisch:"Come in PASA Capital Ship!" Akbaboy:"yes, we're here!" Fisch:"Akbaboy? Where is Dave?" Akba:"Eh....Dave went off for a snack. I took over." Fisch:"That's off schedule." Akba:"Listen, I think we need to leave real soon. We overheard the Snoss say they are going to be leaving soon too, and might attack us!" Fisch:"Ok. Hold on a Sec. We are going to teleport two penguins to the ship." Akba:"How are you going to do that? you dont even have a teleporter!" Fisch:"Oh, but I know some people who do." In several Minutes, EDFan and Shadow Guy II was on the ship. Admiral Jock, Akbaboy, and Dave Hochstadt came to greet them. Admiral Jock:"Greetings. I hear you boys came here with some important news." Shadow Guy II:"Yes, Yes we did!" ---- Swiss Ninja and his bounty hunters where already back in the Snoss Capital Ship, and came across S1, Shadow Guy II's Evil twin brother. Swiss:"Hello, S1! It's Good to see you doing well!" Austin:"Who is this, Swiss?" Java:"Meet, S1, an RDA Experiment. He is the evil clone of the original Shadow Guy, but much more powerful." Austin:"Oh." Rex:"Say, we've met before...back in my suit training. Don't you have a brother?" S1:"Yes, but he is a traitor to the Empire. Went off into the world to do good. I sense that he has accompanied the Hochstadt Gang on the mission." Austin:"Good. At least there is something to agree on." Chapter 5:The Radical Return Trip The Next Earth day, the PASA Penguins and the Snoss already where ready to depart. Neither did not try to depart yet until the other did. Basically speaking, the PASA Penguins where ready to depart once the Snoss where. However, the Snoss didn't show any sign of rediness........but they actually were.......ready to destroy the PASA Capital Ship! It was 11:00 Precisely when the Snoss LOOP Interceptor starfighter armada left the Planet, orbited it, and slingshoted to the PASA Capital Ship. Everyone was very unprepared. The Interceptors began shooting at the Capital Ship! Admiral Jock:"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! MAN THE STARFIGHTERS AND GUN TURRETS!" Clovis:"What should I do?" Admiral Jock:"Sit there and do nothing!" Clovis:"No! I don't want to do nothing! Just because I am a Jester doesn't mean that I can't do anything!" Admiral Jock:"Fine! Go Man the Orbital Strike Cannon!" Clovis:"Which is....???" Admiral Jock:"THE SHIP'S MAIN LAZOR CANNON!" Dave:"Don't be too hard on him! After all, Clovis isn't Dorkugese." Admiral Jock:"Yeah, I know! Don't think that I am a Jock Penguin, cause I'm not! I'm a Viking Penguin!" Dave:"Yes, Yes." ---- Austin swung by in his special interceptor and blew off a turret on the ship. Austin: "HAHAHA, SUCKERS! EAT MY ARTILLERY SHELL! Java (SQUADCOM): "Austin, use bombs wisely." Austin:"SERIOUSLY? A STAR HAWKS REFERENCE?!?" Austin (SQUADCOM): "Yeah, whatever. Look, take out the turrets. Let the escape pods get away, but take down the ship. We went to take all those goods in the ship. Swiss (SQUADCOM): "HOW DO YOU STEER THIS!!! AHHHHH!" Austin (SQUADCOM): "Easy! Just like an airplane." Swiss (SQUADCOM): "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FLY AN AIRPLANEEE!!!" Rex (SQUADCOM): "Be quiet, will ya? I'm trying to blow off the main turret. Austin, stop getting the small ones and HELP ME, WILL YA?!?"" Swiss (SQUADCOM): "DON'T YOU TELL ME TO BE QUIET! I'M THE BOSS!" Rex swerved by Swiss Ninja, and blew up half his wing. Rex (SQUADCOM): "Oops. Hahahahahaha. Snoss Commander 24, pick him up. Swiss (SQUADCOM): "CURSE YOU, REX THE DEVECTER, CURSE YOU!" ---- Johnathan watched the battle. Everyone was awake and ready. Johnathan: Boarding party! Special Operation Soldiers: Sir! Johnathan: Today will be your finest hour. All of you will be using your skill. Whether you're a hacker, an engineer or one of our elite soldiers. You will use your skill. Get on board boys. ---- Jock saw the incident in a flash. Jock:"NOW, DAN! Fire up the hyperdrive immediately while the enemy is distracted with SN's Problem!" Dan turned on the Hyperdrive. Dan:"Yeah. It uses a lot of power, so It takes a while before I kicks in." Jock:"I know that....it's just that SN's forces could damage our engines at this weakpoint!" Dan:"Don't worry. It's almost there." The Engines started up. Austin (SQUADCOM): "FIRE AT THE ENGINES!" Rex and the others all started firing torpedos at the engines. Dan: "OH NO! 80% DAMAGE!" Jock: But it's 99 percent ready! The hyperdrive blasted off. Austin (SQUADCOM): BACK TO THE MAIN SHIP! WE"LL GET EM THIS TIME! ---- Special Operations Soldier 1: Sir. They're gone. Johnathan: Damn! Ok, plan B. Get a pick up unit to take us to the captial ship. We'll see what the plan is. ---- Soon, the Snoss Returned to the Capital Ship and caught up to the PASA Ship in Hyperdrive. Clovis:"They Caught up with us!" Admrial Jockbar:"Go and man the Orbital Strike Cannon!" Clovis:"Don't we have any shield defence mechanisms?" Jock:"No. We will do our best to evade their attacks." Clovis:"Then I say that it be best to fix the engines." Jock:"Nonsense. We can make it." Dave:"Well, Jock, I think Clovis is right. If my calculations are right, using the hyperdrive with heavily damaged engines can cause stress on the engines, which could make the Engines explode." Dan:"In other words, Dave and Clovis are saying that if the Engines explode, we explode too." Jock:"What are we to do about it?" Clovis:"We will go and fix the engines in hyperdrive." Jock:"That's Crazy!" Clovis:"No it's not. We could just get a bunch of Mechanics to come and fix the engines insides." Dave:"We could fix the areas of the engines where we can't be burned." Jock:"Clovis, I'm sorry I doubted you. You are truly a genious." Clovis:"Alright, Thanks, Now I need is a bunch of Mechanics." Akbaboy:"I can help!" Akbaboy and a bunch of Mechanics went off into the Engines Interior and tried their best to fix the engines. However, most of the damage was on the outside....but the Akba and his crew where able to reduce the damage of 80% to 60%. With heavy hearts, Akbaboy and his crew went off the Jock to tell them the news. Clovis:"Eh. At least you guys fixed the engines by 20%. That's good." Dave:"By those calculations, the engines should be able to withstand our trip back to Earth well if we have no more attacks." Jock:"Yeah. Well, we can't stop the ship for outside repars or else the Snoss will beat us." Clovis:"We can make it......I hope." ---- A couple days later of pure cruising, the two ships finally came into view of Earth. Swiss:"It's time for me to shine now." Austin:"What? Shine? You haven't been any sucess since the GSWII." Swiss:"pfft. I found out why I failed too much." Rex:"Really? I'm surprised. Tell us then." Swiss:"IT WAS ALL YOU FOOLS FAULT!" Austin:"Um, Excuse me?" Swiss slapped austin. Swiss:"When I made you fools helped me, I lost sight of my inner ego!" Johnathan: Hey guys. Calm down. No one listened. Rex:"I thought ego's where bad." Swiss slapped Rex. Swiss:"I should have just sticked to MY OWN Plans! Just like I used to!" Java:"But I didn't do anything to you, master!" Swiss:"OK, maybe not you, since you where loyal to me and you did what I said. You never questioned me." Java:"Thank you, master." Swiss:"But you, Rex, are a foolish excuse as a henchman! You practically HATE me! If you hate working for me, than do something else for once! I only like those who are actually happy to serve me!" Rex stood up sternly, and walked to his room. Austin shivered in his chair because he knew that he would get his judgement next. He was hoping for a good one. Swiss:"And YOU Austin, are the SOLE reason I have lost all these wars! I can't believe that I have been your PUPPET until now." Austin:"But Swiss!" Swiss:"Not one word! Leave the room like your brother!" Austin:"But....Swiss...you don't....understand! I admit it was foolish to hire my brother but--" Swiss:"NOT ANOTHER WORD." Austin got up angrily and marched loudly to his room. Swiss:"Hey Johnathan. Want to be my second?" Johnathan:"No way man. He's my friend. See you. Johnathan went to Austin's room. Swiss took out a tape recorder. Swiss:"Note to self...arrest those two... sorry three traitors once we reach the Ground." Java:"Don't you think you where hard on them?" Swiss:"Nonsense. I have realized that they where the reasons for my failure. Now that I am alone, THE WORLD IS AT MY DISPOSAL! MWAHAHAHA!" ---- In the Room Austin was practically screaming at his twin. Austin:"YOU RUIN THE BEST JOB OF MY LIFE, MY POWER, MY MONEY, AND MY FRIENDSHIP! YOU FOOL!" Rex:"Why are you working for him anyway?" Austin:"If it was just for his pay, I would have left him early. Johnathan:"Same. In fact I already left him once." Rex:"Than why didn't you leave? It's all about the fame, power, and glory. Austin:"There was something....different...about Swiss. He actually didn't mind me." Rex:"Who cares. He stinks." Austin then executed a suplex on Rex, smashing pieces of his suit to, well, pieces. Rex yelled and brought out his electric sword, and Austin and Rex then pummeled eachother with blows. Austin (sarcastically muttering): Ah, the joys of brotherhood. Johnathan: Oh... I'm going now. Dudes, good luck with the duel. I'm going to enjoy this battle before I quit. I'm going on Jock's side until it ends." Chapter 6:The Battle Over Earth From the window, Admiral Jock was watching the Snoss Capital Ship from his chair. He literally and figuretivly was staring into space. Dave:"Hey, Jock! Is something wrong?" Jock:"Huh, what? Oh, I'm sorry. It's nothing. I sensed something going on in the Snoss capital ship." Dave:"Sensed what?" Jock:"Something like an internal fight. It feeled really strong. It felt as if SN won it." Dave:"SN wins anything on his ship. He always has his cronies on his side." Jock:"I'm also getting the feeling that we need to be prepared for something." Dave:"Me too...." Fuut Ga came in. Fuut Ga:"An Invasion." Jock:"How do you know that?" Fuut Ga:"As a good friend of Sensei, he has taught me some ancient secrets of mind reading via the Sensei State." Jock:"Didn't know that was possible." Dave:"Well, we are Hochstadts. I am proud to be one." Fuut Ga:"But you where wrong about SN's Cronies. SN has just realized that they have been controlling him the whole time. Now that SN is Free, I sense a large amount of destruction will occur." Jock:"Then to the battlestations, men! Today, we go to battle!" ---- Back at the Human International Space Station, the "crazy" scientist was packing up his belongings as he was awaiting for that shuttle to pick him up. He looks out the window again, saying good bye to the stars. Suddenly, he sees the two ships again. Crazy Scientist:"ITS BACK! ITS BACK!" Astronaut 1:"Yes? You mean those 'alien' space ships that don't exist?" Crazy Scientist:"Yes yes...no wait...no! They are REAL! Look out the window." Astronaut 1 looked out the window. He saw the two ships. Astronaut 1: O_O Crazy Scientist:"See! It's real!" Astronaut 1:"No...it can't be! It's gotta be some kind of illusion or something!" Crazy Scientist:"No! It's real! ALIENS ARE REAL!" Astronaut 1:"Hey guys, take a look at this!" Several other astronauts and Scientists went to the window. They all where shocked when they saw it. Astronaut 3:"Hey....those ships look familiar." Astronaut 1:"Familiar?" Astronaut 3:"Yeah! Now I remember! It's those spaceships from Star Wars! I bet George Lucas is behind this!" Astronaut 2:"I doubt Lucas can afford real scale replicas of two star wars ships." Scientist 2:"Then who would afford to do this?" Astronaut 1:"Bill Gates?" Crazy Scientist:"NO! THEY'RE ALIENS!" ---- The Two Spaceships suddenly stopped about 100 miles away from the ISS. Swiss:"Are you ready Java? Steady now....steady now....." Java:"Can I just press the button?" Swiss pressed the button before Java. The Snoss Orbital Strike cannon fired at the PASA Capital Ship. Jock:"AHHH! Deploy the starfighters!" Fuut Ga:"Aye Aye! Gottfried, Shadow Guy II, you two come with me!" Back at the Snoss Capital ship... Swiss:"Now to the hangar! I will lead you all to victory!" Austin, still looking for second chances, came to swiss. Austin:"YES! Another battle!" Swiss:"NO. Go back to your room! You have already been enough failure already!" Austin sadly walked back. Swiss went into his personal Wasp Fighter, turned on the engine, and led another squadron of Wasp Fighters into Space. Fuut Ga did the same with his army. Johnathan put a red stripe on his WASP fighter. He was with Jock for this battle and was fighting simpily for the joy. Johnathan: This is Rogue 1 to PASA. I'm defecting to your side. ---- Meanwhile Austin and Rex had finally talked it out. Rex:"Okay, I'm going to leave Swiss Ninja, but I'll help you get your old job back. Listen. My plan is that we go by jetpack, fly unseen through the battle, weld a hole in the ship, squeeze through, weld it back, head towards the command room, get Jock, have no mercy, shove him into an escape pod with us, and get away to the Snoss Ship. Austin:"Sounds good. You can just go in your suit. I'm going to go find one of those things we landed on Mars in." Rex:"Yep. Boy, do I love the welder attachment." Austin:"By the way, where are you going after Swiss gets rid of you?" Rex:"Well....a while back, I really loved someone. I heard she joined Darktan's army and...." Austin:"You're joining HIM?" Rex:"Well, not for that long. Hopefully, I'll leave with her and set up our own private buisness, more or less. I've planned it all out." Austin:"I hope it goes well, brother." Rex:"Enough talk! ACTION!" Austin tried to open the door......but it was locked. Austin:"WE'RE LOCKED IN!" ---- Back at the Human ISS, all the Astronauts Scientists were viewing the battle. Astronaut 1:"How is it possible that George Lucas can afford to do all this? Those starfighters are actually shooting lazers- just like in the movie!" Crazy Scientist:"IT'S ALIENS!" Scientist 1:"I will contact Houston immediately." Scientist 2:"I will figure out where those ships came from." The Humans went off to solve the mystery. ---- Swiss Ninja dodged every enemy spacecraft, lazer, and bomb that was heading for him in his personal WASP Fighter. Swiss (SQUADCOM):"WASP Fighters, prepare to board the enemy capital ship!" Swiss and several other Wasp Fighters flew into the PASA Capital Ship Hangar and landed. Among those who landed was S1. Swiss got out of his starfighter and took out a deadly Electrostaff. SN was furious as he whacked the Electrostaff at the PASA Soldiers. At the control room.... Jock:"NO! We're under attack! Clovis, go take this Force Pike and stop SN as best you can! We must protect the main reactor core at all costs!" Clovis:"Why me?" Jock:"I have to command a ship! Just go! You'll do fine!" Clovis ran off. Jock:"Dave! Call in Fuut Ga!" Clovis ran to the Hangar as fast as he could. He ran into Swiss Ninja before he reached it. Swiss:"Well well well...isn't it my clumsy little brother!" Clovis:"Hi Swiss....eh...what'cha doin lately?" Clovis was shivering in fear. Swiss:"Eh. I locked out a few traitors. I'm back in action again." Clovis:"Well, this isn't the right way to solve an aguement, Swiss!" Swiss:"You're right, Clovis. Talking will get us nowhere. It's just too bad you picked the wrong side." Clovis:"Well, I was actually going to say that talking...." Swiss:"ONLY DEATH CAN SOLVE THIS!" Swiss swang the Electrostaff at Clovis. Clovis clumsily blocked it with the force pike on time. 100px As if angels where singing right in front of him, Clovis though that this battle music was playing during the frightning battle with Swiss. Swiss could hear the song as well. The swings came hard and fast. Swiss seemed to be making Clovis Step back at every swing. Swiss:"Too bad you didn't join the Snoss!" Swiss Ninja swang again. ---- Back at the Snoss Capital Ship, Austin and Rex already pried open the door with Rex's Sword. No one seemed to be on the Capital Ship. Even the Starfigters where gone. In the corner of their eyes, they could see some burnt, twisted metal where their old starfighters used to be. Austin:"My Starfigher!" Rex:"That #$#%@#$$# of a Ninja destroyed them so we can't escape! We are like his prisoners!" "That's Right!" A bunch of Snoss Soldiers with guns came towards the two Devecters. Soldiers:"You're our prisoners!" Austin charged toward them with Rex, knicicle gleaming in the light. Rex was in his wake, and leapt up into the air, preparing to land onto the Snoss troops and battle. Suddenly, Fuut Ga and Gottfried's Starfighter landed in the Snoss Capital Ship. The Snoss soldiers ran towards them as Rex landed flat onto the metal floor. Fuut Ga: (SQADCOM) "This is Ninja1 over and out, I have landed onto the apitalcay hipshay with GFried! Over!" Jock:"Enough with the Commanding, lets get into action!" Jock jumped out of his Admiral Chair and headed out of the Command room with a Bazooka. SN and Clovis where still at their intense Battle, and it was finally time for Clovis to have a counter attack. Clovis struck SN and left a black mark on SN. It had slightly electrecuted him, but didn't affect him....yet. It just made him angrier. SN went twice as fast.....he knocked the Force Pike out of Clovis' Flipper, and Kicked him into the metal wall. The Force Pike rolled to Jock, who just arrived. Swiss:"Care for a Duel, Viking?" Jock rolled his Eyes. Jock:"You know that I'm better than Clovis when It comes to melee weapon fighting. My Step-father taught me everything." Jock made cicular motions with the force pike, blocked SN first Strike, and pulled Clovis back to his feet. Jock again blocked SN's Attack and Ran with Clovis to the Hangar. Clovis:"Where are we going?" Jock:"Time to Board the Snoss Capital Ship!" Swiss came after them. Swiss:"Oh no you're not!" Jock:"Clovis! Get into that LAAT!" Clovis:"What's an..." Jock:"The Big Soldier Transport Spaceship!" Clovis:"Ohh...." Clovis ran into the LAAT, and then Finally Jock. The LAAT's Doors Closed and flew out of the Hangar. SN jumped into his starship in persuit. ---- The Humans had finally completed their reasearch, and returned to the window of the scene. Crazy Scientist:"What did you find out about the Aliens?" Scientist 1:"Both Starships came from Mars.....which is strange." Scientist 2:"However, we believe that these spaceships where built back on earth because there are none of these metals on Mars." Scientist 1:"According to the records of the Hubble Telescope, both ships took off from both Poles of the Planet." Scientist 2:"We are searching the poles right now to see if they left anything behind on the planet." Crazy Scientist:"Did you tell Houston about this?" Scientist 2:"Yes. They did detect the spaceships. They seem to have a very large power supply.....a power supply that never seems to run out. We believe that they could also be using Solar Panels." Scientist 3 came into the room. Scientist 3:"We discovered BASES on both Poles of the Planet!" Scientist 1:"Bases?" Scientist 3:"Yes! The Southern one was Empty. The Northern One was occupied by Star Wars looking Robots!" Scientist 1:"Battle Droids? Really?" Scientist 2:"Then we have only ONE Conscluson then. Someone from EARTH has landed onto Mars Ahead of Time with technology ahead of our time!" Scientist 3:"But where could such large spaceships be built?" Scientist 1:"Those two Spaceships are fighting each other. They must be from two different Countries....but where did they build this....and how could they afford this?" Scientist 3:"I guess we will have to wait until the battle is done. They will have to return to earth sooner or later. We will find out their location." ---- Swiss tried his best to persue the PASA LAAT, but he also had to watch out for the Enemy Starfighters constantly trying to get him. The PASA LAAT eventually made it into the Snoss Capital Ship's Hangar. Swiss came into the hangar after them. They all exited their spacecraft at the same time. Swiss:"Get off my Capital Ship!" Austin:"Hey Swiss! I'm just trying to help you out by taking out Fuut Ga and Gottfried here!" Swiss:"You don't listen, do you?? No Matter. You ALL Shall die today!" Swiss swung his Electrostaff at Rex. He blocked it with his Electro Sword. This gave Jock enough time to make a run for the Capital Ship's main Reactor Core (The Part of the Ship where all the Energy is Produced). Jock took out his bazooka again and blased the Reactor Core the shreads. An Alarm went off......because now the Snoss Capital Ship was about to Explode. Everyone went Nuts. The Snoss Soldiers went for "Every Penguin for themself mode" as they escaped the capital ship with their Starfighters or Escape Pods. Swiss tried to escape with them, but he was too late. Fuut Ga threw a bomb and destroyed his starfighter.......and the Hochstadt Gang was ready to get back at Swiss. SN's excitement then began to wear off when he began to feel the pain from Clovis' Force Pike. Jock decided to finish this and took out HIS Force Pike. SN blocked the heavy blow once, then twice, then again, and was struck in the beak with Jock's Force Pike. Swiss Ninja weakly collapsed to the ground. The Hochstadt Gang escaped the ship in their LAAT. Swiss tried to move toward Rex. Swiss:"Rex! Please! Help me get out of here!" Rex only snorted. Rex:"Go away you runt!" Swiss reached to grab rex, but rex struck him with his Electro Sword. Swiss fell onto the ground for good. Almost everyone had left him, and he had no hope. It was Austin who came to the injured Swiss Ninja. He Dragged him away to the last escape pod that Austin had reserved. The Escape pod left on time, because ten seconds later, the Snoss Capital Ship blew up. Jock:(SQUADCOM)"Wooohoo! Mission Accomplished!" The Half awake Swiss Ninja realized that Austin had rescued him when they where in the escape pod. Swiss:"Austin....why...why did you save me? Aren't you mad at me?" Austin:"Yeah. Yeah I was. It's just that you are one Special Penguin. You don't mind me around you like other penguins. And I owe it to you. Besides, I am your friend right?" Swiss:"Yeah....I guess you can say that.....I now realize that we ARE friends. I never had any real friends except Jsudsu (Who I don't see often) and my Wife and Kids." Austin:"Ok. Good to know. PLEASE Tell me you are firing Rex." Swiss:"Yeah. I'm firing him. He never liked me anyways. Besides, I thought he could have been some sibling rivalry to you." Austin:"Yeah. Thanks." Swiss:"You are one of my true friends. Thanks for saving me. I never meant to be so harsh." Austin:"No Problem. We all have bad days." The Escape Pod had a steering mechanism there, and Austin took control of it. Austin:"On to Snowzerland!!!!" The Escape Pod went down to where Snowzerland was and entered the Earth's Atmosphere. ---- The Scientists and Astronauts saw everything. Crazy Scientist:"That Big Ship Blew up!" Scientists and Astronauts: O_O Scientist 1:"Look! they're heading for.....ANTARCTICA??????" Everyone: O_O Scientist 2:"Antarctica? How is this possible?" Crazy Scientist:"PENGUINS! PENGUINS!" Scientist 1:"You know what? I think there IS no other option. The conclusion is....PENGUINS HAVE REACHED MARS BEFORE HUMANS DID!" Scientist 2:"But then, that would mean that Antarctica is home to Civilization! This could be one of the most important discoveries since America!" Crazy Scientist:"CONTACT HOUSTON!" At Mission Control in Houston, Texas in the Human World, the Flight Director was reviewing the Letter Sent by the Scientists from the ISS. Flight Director:"What the? That's Impossible!" The Flight Director contacted the Scientists back on the ISS. Flight Director:"So you are all saying that PENGUINS reached Mars before we did?" Scientist 1:"Positive." Flight Director:"Did you ALL see it?" Scientist 2:"Yes." Flight Director:"Alright then. Here's What I want you to do: Make the Hubble Telescope take a picture of Antarctica. Send it back to me." Scientist 1:"Roger that." The Scientists sent the Flight Director this Picture: Flight Director:"Wow. That is Strange. I never knew of that Strange Second Continent right under Austrailia.....I must inform the Central Intelligence Agency. This should definitely NOT be exposed to the public. Never Ever. Now I know that Mister Bean could have survived in Antarctica after all.... ---- X-Fighter Pilot: Well done Rogue 1. Johnathan: Yeah, whatever. Well, see you suckers. X-Fighter Pilot: Huh? Johnathan: I'm going to Snowzerland. Thanks for the intelligence. Oh watch out for the missiles... X-Fighter Pilot: WHAT?!?!? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ---- Epilogue Back in Antarctica, everything went back to normal......well, sort of. SN and Austin became friends again and became national Heroes. Rex was fired, and Snowzerland celebrated. Johnathan with his new intelligence have become a RDA favourite and put on an air show for the Snoss along with other WASP pilots. Antarctica heartily welcomed the PASA Crew back home, and the PASA Capital Ship was given a new full time crew that would shuttle eager scientists to and from Mars. Antarctica also celebrated with great cheer, and 12yz12ab gave the individual Hochstadt Gang members the game Skybound, and Billybob presented Medallions of Honor to all of the Crew Members. The Humans created Area 53, which was a Top Secret Military Base that Specialized on the "Conspiracy Theory" that Penguins can talk and have civilization. In the End, everything went well, but this was only the beginning of a yet greater Adventure with the Snoss and Antarcticans. The End! Behind the Scenes This story had a lot of Referencing in it, and here are all of them: *The Spaceships, the Starfighters, and the Technology was a straight reference/loose parody of Star Wars Starships and Technology. *The idea of destroying the Capital Ship and blowing it up during a battle is another reference from the video game, Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron. *The first encounter with the Humans and the Spaceships and when Houston couldn't find the Spaceships is a direct reference from the TV series Phineas and Ferb when the boys build a contraption, their sister Candace tells Mom, but the Contraption is gone already, making Mom assume that it never existed. *Area 53 is a loose parody of Area 51, which is a Top Secret American Base home to conspiracy theories of Exterrestrial Life, but actually is just used for experimental aircraft. See Also *The Moon Mission *GSW Category:Space Category:Missions Category:Quests